Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones and tablet computers, usually include a display on which software applications may be displayed. The software applications may include content such as text and images and may be controlled by a user via one or more selectable functions. Users often wish to maximize the amount of content displayed on the display. However, the amount of content displayed may be restricted by the display of the selectable functions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.